


House Rules

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, Protective Siblings, Public Display of Affection, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of Techienician: Day 27 Family gathering. Matt and Techie go to Techie's mom's for a week of Christmas. Matt tries his best to impress Techie's family but thinks he's ruined his chances of making a good impression when he gets into a run in with their obnoxious neighbour.





	

Techie had given Matt eighteen different ways of getting out of joining him when he went to visit his family for the weekend, and Matt had only started counting after the third or fourth 

‘Are you sure? You don’t have to if…”

From the moment Techie’s Mom had laid eyes on him Matt had a deep unsettled feeling in his gut, a feeling that told him that she could say a single word and her whole family, including Techie would turn on him. She was a short plump woman, who greeted them with a frying pan in hand and her other hand covered in what initially looked like blood. One of Techie’s sisters had promised him that it was only strawberry jam from the dessert she was putting together but that was only minimally reassuring. 

Matt offered his help to Techie’s mom in the kitchen and was politely rebuffed. He was however ordered to head on up to the spare bedroom and retrieve the christmas jumpers She’d put out for them. When he returned to the living room it was to Techie’s sister leaning over him and pulling at errant strands of his hair

“Oh Clanger, I wish you’d let me do something with this,” Lottie said as she pulled at a few knotted strands of his hair. She was perched on the arm of the sofa beside him despite there being six other seats available.

“It doesn’t work,” He said as he batted her hand away, “You know nothing works,”

“Are you threatening to cut my hot boyfriend’s hair?” Matt asked as he strolled into the sitting room.

“Does he call you that a lot?” Lottie asked, her eyes narrowed dubiously.

“Yeah,” He said as he leant into Matt’s side as he dropped onto the sofa beside him. Charlotte scoffed and stood from the sofa. He noted how Techie tried to hide his smile as his eyes drifted to the garish purple christmas jumper

“I’m told it’s a house rule,” Matt said defensively.

“For the week before christmas all festive clothing is essential!” Techie’s Mom shouted from the kitchen. 

“Just be glad we haven’t been roped into carol singing with the local church group,” Lottie added, “The santa hats she always make us wear itch and knot up his hair even more,”

“Yeah, as if it’s not already a mess,” Techie muttered and ran a hand down over one said to flatten it down.

“Never a mess,” Matt muttered and Techie glanced up to meet his gaze, “Always beautiful,”

“Fucking hell,” Lottie muttered and Techie rolled his eyes but neither looked up as she stormed out. “Clanger’s about to have his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat!” Charlotte shouted and Matt guessed she was headed back to the kitchen. He didn’t care. The whole house smelt of warm christmas sugar cookies and Techie was the sweetest of all

“I thought there was a rule against PDA in the house,” Techie pulled back from Matt at the sound of a new voice. 

“That’s Stevie,” Techie said, tilting his head to listen to the movements in the hallway.

“Okay,” Matt said

“You wanted to meet them,” Techie said, more at ease than when they’d arrived initially.

“Your mom wants to swap recipes. I think I’m accepted already,” Matt said and squeezed his arm around Techie’s shoulder’s.

“One of us. One of us,” Techie looked up to see Stevie chanting as she leant against the doorframe.

“I can leave if you’re about to make the place funky. God knows I got enough use out of that sofa,”

“Mum bought a new sofa since you moved out,” Lottie added as she squeezed pasrt her sister, talking through a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, but she bought the same sofa to replace it,” Stevie said as she grabbed the second biscuit from her sister’s hands.

“It’s a classic,” Techie added and both women snorted as Techie shot Matt a look of amusement. 

“Nice tats,” Matt said with a nodd to Stevie’s sleeves.

“Most of them wash off,” Stevie said but smiled at the compliment, “But I’m not the only one who tries to be cool,” She flicked at the leather jacket around Techie’s shoulders.

“It’s Matt’s,” Techie said and shrugged.

“It’s swamping you Clanger, we could have guessed that,” Lottie said. Matt glanced over to her to see her with another biscuit in her hand.

“And it’s against the house rules,” A shout came through form Techie’s mom in the kitchen.

“Stevie can wear my jumper,” Techie called back

“You can both wear the christmas jumpers,” She said as she appeared in the doorway and took all the remaining biscuit’s from Lottie with a practiced look and an outstretched hand.

“Do you need any help in the kitchen?” Matt offered. She turned away from her daughter and held out the biscuits to him and Techie with an exasperated smile.

“You can take out the trash if it makes you feel any better hun,”

“Sure,” Matt said and pressed a kiss to Techie’s temple before he followed her out.

 

The chore wasn’t something Matt thought much off but as he tied off the bag and reset the bin lid a man caught his attention, just over the low fence of the front yard to the bungalow next door.

“Who’re you then, the new boyfriend?” He asked with a sharp jerked nod to the house.

“Uh yeah,” Matt said and began walking back up the gravel path to the house.

“Every one of those girls has a trail of corruption in their wake,”

“I’m with Clan actually,” Matt said, “Clan Techie, Lottie and Stevie’s brother,” He clarified when the guy frowned, confused.

“God protect us all,” The guy said as Matt made to turn again back to the house, “You should be ashamed,”

“What did you say?” Matt snapped. He turned on the spot and and strode across the muddy lawn. As he reached the low fence the guy back up a few steps quickly. “Come here and say it again. I don’t think I heard you,” Matt said and waved the guy forwards as his eyes widened and the guy looked ready to shit himself. Still he stood his ground, out of Matt’s reach and cocked his chin up.

“The bible says-,”

“The bible says fuck all to do with what you want it to,” Matt snapped before he could hear any more, “In fact I recall it says something about _not_ judging others you fucking ingrate,” Matt said, his voice low and growing as he waved his hand to gesticulate, “And who the fuck told you that God protects anyone?” His hand landed on the fence ready to push himself up and over when a door slammed and Matt’s attention turned back to the house.

Matt turned on the spot to see Techie and his whole family stood just under the porch. Techie’s Mom shook her head and took three heavy steps down to them. The neighbour turn to her and a twisted distasteful look crossed his face. 

“Piss off Hooper, you old turd!” She cut in before he could say anything. He grumbled something under his breath and rushed back towards his own front door

“Sorry,” Matt muttered as she turned her attention to Matt. He waited for the reprimand, the yell the shout and the order to get the hell away from her family. His fists were still bunched at his sides and he couldn’t look up to find where Techie stood.

“Maximillian Hooper, total fanatic,” She said, waving off his apologies

“Yeah. He threw out Mum’s cakes at a church bake sale once because they had too much artificial colouring in the icing and it was ‘the devil’s work’,” Lottie called over from the porch.

“The food colouring was a bit out of date. And all the easter eggs I’d tried to paint on the icing turned out looking like tits,” She laughed and herded them back inside. Just as Matt moved to step inside She caught his elbow and as he turned the door swung shut to the house, “If I ever find out you've turned that that temper on my family you won’t see another good day in your life,”

“I don’t,” Matt said, and found himself shaking his head in emphasis, “I just get angry at myself mostly, and assholes,”

“And now you’re nervous. Sit down,” She waved him over the the bench on the porch and he dropped heavily and the wood creaked beneath his weight. He wiped his hands down his face and looked up. “I’ll send Techie out with a couple of scarves, you can take a walk and cool off,”

“I. I-,” Matt started and then lost any and all words he needed to say. He sighed and averted his eyes.

“Don’t worry kid, you’ve passed initiation,” She said. She dropped a hand to his shoulder and headed back inside. 

 

Two minutes later Techie slipped outside, two thick knitted scarves in hand and bundled up in a thick woollen coat.

“Techie, I’m so sorry,” Matt said as he pushed himself to his feet..His hands hovered half way between reaching out to Techie and not knowing if he should. Techie stepped in, his fingertips caressing up Matt’s sleeves. Matt’s hands fell to rest at Techie’s waist.

“My sisters are listening,” Techie whispered, “And the neighbors are watching,”.

“Do you want me to shut up?” He asked. His eyes darted to Techie’s bottom lip caught briefly between his teeth. Techie trailed his fingers up Matt’s arms further and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck.

“I want you to kiss me,” Techie said, and was already on his toes pressed up to meet Matt’s.


End file.
